


Be Less Chill

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: BMC Switched Au, F/F, I don't own this AU!, M/M, just a series of drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Not really a complete fic, just some things I wanted to write for the bmc switched au!Credit to @bmc-switched-au on tumblr for this great AU!





	Be Less Chill

"Hey- what the hell! You were supposed to help me fight off those zombies!" Brooke yelled, all but slamming her controller onto the ground. Michael laughed and pressed 'Try Again.'

"Well I was kind of busy with my own zombies, but you just had to go and get yourself into trouble." His eyes were glued to the flashing screen, the mediocre graphics consuming his gaze. 

Now Brooke laughed. "But you're supposed to save me! That's the point of a co-op game!" 

They were mostly silent as they played, save for the screams of surprise, victory, or pained failure.

Michael and Brooke had been friends for longer than either of them could remember. They had met when they were only kids, on some playground, and they'd been best friends ever since. They would always be there for each other- Michael had seen Brooke at her best, and at her worst, and their friendship had prevailed through it all. In fact, neither of them really had any other friends. 

Brooke always assured him that everything would be fine, even if they were losers who got bullied at every corner. " _You know, kids like us are cool in college!_ " They had each other, and that was really the only thing that mattered. Brooke was the best-est friend Michael could ever ask for.

"Dude, are you even paying attention to the screen?" Brooke asked, and Michael jolted back to reality. "Miiiiiiichaelllllll? Michael Heere? Are you... _heere_?"

Michael groaned. "Twelve years of friendship and you're still not over that pun." 

"That's heere-say."

"I don't think you're using that word correctly."

"Whatever," she grabbed Michael's controller and clicked the 'Return To Main Menu' button, and then turned off the console. 

Michael pouted. "Can't we keep playing?"

Brooke raised her eyebrows. "Didn't you say you needed to be home by six? It's five forty five." 

His eyes darted to the clock. Five forty five. "Oh, shit." He grabbed his bag and ejected his game from the console, carefully placing it back into its case. "I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"You know it."

\--

Michael's ride on the bus was relatively painless, considering that one junior, whatever his name was, decided it wasn't worth it to laugh at him today. That was always a plus.

He walked in silence to his locker, the buzzing student body around him talking, laughing- but not with him. Never with him. Brooke would be late, like she always was- she just had to get her sugar rush in the morning. He overheard a conversation next to him as he punched in the combination. 

"So, Chloe Rolan said that Dustin was all like "I'll only have sex with you if you beat me at pool" and then he lost at pool... deliberately," a voice he recognized as Jake's gossiped.

"That is so awesome," Rich said, earning him a scolding ' _Rich!_ ' from his friend. "I mean, slutty."

He noticed Chloe try to butt into the conversation. "And then Dustin was all like-"

"I'm telling this story, Chloe!" 

Yeesh. Harsh. Part of him was thinking _God, I'd never want to be friends with them_ and the other part was thinking _I would give anything to be friends with them._ There was no point in deciding whether he wanted it or not, though. It would never happen.

He didn't even realise he was still looking at Jake, Rich, and Chloe until Jake hissed "Oh my god, he was totally, like, getting off on that." and then steered the others away from him.

Yep, that would never, never happen.

He finally turned back to his locker when Jenna bumped into him. _Jenna_ bumped into _him_ , but Jenna still found it necessary to blame him. "Watch it, tall-ass!" she said.

Not wanting to get beat into next week, he fumbled over his words. "Sorry, I was just trying to-"

Jenna pinned him against his own locker. 

_Well, shit._

"You wash that off, you're dead," she whispered threateningly, then turned away. "Yo, Chrissy D! What's the story with Dustin?" 

Michael tuned out any and all popular kids at that moment, gathering what he needed from his locker, practically slamming it shut, and walking off. He still needed to say hi to Brooke, whenever she got here, and-

_Jeremy._

His heart practically stopped, and all his movement halted. His eyes were fixed on Jeremy, and his mind sung. 

Okay, so he might have a little bit of an obsession with Jeremy Canigula. How could anyone blame him? Jeremy was the most amazing kid in the entire grade!

"Excuse me," Jeremy said abruptly with an awkward smile. _Is he talking to me? Oh my god, is Jeremy talking to me?_ "Does your backpack say L-O-V?"

_Wait, what?_

He turned over his backpack to indeed see the letters L-O-V, whatever that meant. "Uh-" _Wait, is this what Jenna did? Fuck, what does it mean? Oh god, I'm still not saying anything, he's going to think I'm insane. I need to get out of here._ And he straight up _bolted._

_Well, that was certainly smooth. You got him for sure, he's totally head over heels for you now._ He thought sarcastically. The warning bell rang above him, signaling only a minute before he had to be in class. _Well, Brooke's going to have to wait._

\--

His classes were fairly uneventful, even though he had learned some more of the latest gossip on some more of the popular kids (More specifically, Christine and Dustin). He didn't really care for gossip anyways. What was the point of it?

It was tiring to hear who had slept with who this time when Michael had barely even kissed someone. Embarrassing, he knew. Most things about him were. But before he could launch into a whole session of self-hatred, he spotted his best friend.

"Brooke!" his face erupted into a bright smile as she walked towards him.

"Michael- hey! Lunch is _banging_. I got my sushi, my slushie, and more, man. And I'm feeling pretty cocky 'cause the girl at 7/11 gave me a very generous pour," she said with a wink. 

Damn, even Brooke could get some. 

"You look like ass, dude," she continued. "What happened?"

Michael turned his backpack around, showing her the letters he still didn't know the meaning of. "LOV, what does that even mean?" He saw a spark of realization in Brooke's eyes as she turned around her own backpack, displaying the letters "ERS."

Together, the bags spell "LOVERS."

God dammit.

"I wrote a letter to Jeremy explaining how I felt," he said, changing the subject.

Brooke sat down next to him, grinning from ear to ear, putting her backpack back the right way. "That's progress!" 

"And then I tore it up and flushed it," he explained further awkwardly. Brooke looked at him, fake disappointed. "Hey it's still progress!"

She launched into a conversation about how humans had stopped evolving, or something like that, but Michael had spotted Jeremy walking down the hallway and he could not focus his gaze anywhere else. He was sure if heart-eyes were an actual thing, that was what he looked like right then. Then Jeremy took out a pen and began to write his name on the school play sign up sheet- something Michael kind of wanted to do but was too nervous to actually get on stage, but seeing him sign up was all the boost of confidence he needed.

"Signing up for the school play!" he blurted out unintentionally.

"Uh, that's not what I was going to say, but-"

"No, I mean, Jeremy's signing up for the school play. I have to sign up now. Sorry, Brooke, give me a sec." He practically jumped from his seat and walked to the sheet, signing his name with every bit of confidence he had.

"Ha- gay!" he heard Jenna's voice shout, and then a chorus of popular-people laughs.

_Well, I mean, she's not like, wrong._

But whatever confidence he did have at that moment shattered quickly, hearing his identity used against him as some kind of joke or insult.

_I don't know what I was even expecting. I shouldn't have even considered signing up for the damn thing._

He did sign up, though, and now he was going to have to be a part of it.


End file.
